Kitty Kitty
by Mahlyenki - Dyavol - Jay
Summary: Poor Reno got subjected to an experiment. Rude as to deal with the side-effects. Warnings:Neko Reno,bondage,toy involved,catnip,little bit of blood,too. mpreg. A friend of mine helped me with this.
1. Chapter 1

Rude stepped into his apartment and stopped to examine the silence. Reno as normally up right now with some crappy wrestling show blasting on the T.V. But the television was off,there were no stray dishes around,and he could hear the gentle sound of the clock ticking. It was just so quiet.

''Reno?''he called out.

He instantly heard the bedroom door down the hall slam shut,and he raised a brow. Venturing to the door that had been so brutally mistreated,his hand gripped the doorknob firmly,and he sighed when it resisted the action of turning.

''Reno,open this door,''he ordered.

''No!'' The response was quick.

''At least tell me why you were sent home early from work,then.''

''No!''

Rude sighed. He wanted to lay down and relax his sore muscles. But Reno was barricading himself in the bedroom.

Sounds of rustling came to Rude's ears,and then he heard the redhead curse as he fell. Rude's grip on the doorknob tightened considerably,and he began to turn it again,ignoring the resistance until the lock broke and he shoved the door open.

The door hit Reno,who had just managed to stand up. The fall brought Reno's head to the floor,forcing his head to ache and his vision to blur. Rude stepped into the bedroom and examined the redhead.

Lying there too dizzy to care was Reno in a black t-shirt and red short-shorts,which was fine except for a red cat tail that was swaying softly as Reno tried to get up.

''What the hell...'' Rude continued to stare at his partner and saw to red ears folding back on his head.

''This is why you went home early?''

Reno managed to sit up and turn to face Rude.

''Well,while you were out on a mission,Hojo needed someone to test his experiment on.''

''And you volunteered?''Rude questioned as he sat down on the bed. Reno joined him.

''Nope...Rufus did.''

Rude hooked his finger around what appeared to be a collar.

''What is this for?''

''Elena. Tseng kicked me out 'cause no one would stop laughin' at me.''

''Did the experiment go wrong?''

''Nah. Hojo said it did what it was supposed ta do. I think he's lyin',though.''

His tail twitched,and Reno hissed involuntarily when it touched the blankets on the bed.

''Is this change permanent?''Rude asked gently.

Reno's ears dropped and he looked at his hands. He yelped when Rude took one of his wrists and yanked it towards him,allowing him to examine new claws.

''Is it permanent?''Rude asked again.

''...yup...'' Reno crawled up to the pillows to rest his head,and he felt a hand grab his ankle.

''What-''

''-What's with the clothes?''Rude questioned.

Reno yanked his ankle,attempting to pull it free,and he hissed when Rude refused to release him.

''These shorts were all I had to wear an' not have ta tuck my damn tail in! Let go!''

Rude pulled Reno away from the pillows,earning yet another hiss. He certainly wasn't taking too kindly to being pulled and pushed around.

The redhead's tail was swishing uncontrollably,and ears were flat against his head. Rude chuckled and reached behind Reno's ears and scratched gently,practically immobilizing him.

Reno couldn't help it when he began purring,and he crawled into Rude's lap for more attention. That was when the bald Turk got to look the redhead over properly.

His black t-shirt was a little loose,just enough to reveal part of a shoulder,and the deep red short-shorts were hugging his ass perfectly. Long slender legs were pulled close for comfort as Reno snuggled close to Rude.

Rude couldn't resist when he gently brushed his hand along Reno's tail.

The touch made Reno jump slightly,and Rude gently lifted his chin with his free hand. He watched in fascination as lovely blue eyes dilated.

''I think I like this change. You'll be easier to feed at least,''Rude quipped.

Reno's eyes darkened,and then Rude stopped to dig around in his pocket. The redhead tilted his head out of curiosity as Rude withdrew a small ball from his pocket that was tied to a string.

''Elena told me to show this to you.''

Reno's pupils turned to mere slits,and he reached out to bat at the object. Rude yanked it away,and Reno lashed out for it,resulting in Rude wrapping a strong arm around his hips to keep him from reaching it.

Reno whined when he couldn't move. He struggled to get out of Rude's hold. He had to get that ball! And then it was gone,and Reno managed to snap back into reality.

''I definitely like this,''Rude decided. The redhead yelped when he was shoved down on his stomach,and a hand began to slide up the back of his leg and into his red shorts.

''I could get used to the shorts,too.'' Rude gently squeezed,and Reno kicked him in the stomach.

''Don't do that!''he screeched.

''Why not?'' Rude pulled the redhead into his lap and shoved his hands down the front of his shorts.

Reno mewled when he felt the hand in his shorts,every sense in his body tingling and his ears twitching nervously. Sex was never this wonderful and he squeaked when Rude grabbed his leg again,attaching a rope to it.

The redhead started to protest,but he was silence by a kiss,and he felt the rope tighten. He tried to crawl out of Rude's lap,but was held fast by a strong arm wrapped around his waist.

He petted behind his ears which caused the neko to purr,as his arousal got bigger so did his shorts. His legs were pulled apart and tied to either end of a bedpost. He hissed at Rude,clawing into his arm,which actually to his satisfaction, worked!

His claws ripped through his sleeve,and the bald Turk simply removed his sunglasses,blazer and shirt,only to notice that his skinny little redhead had managed to rip the skin open too.

''This won't do...You've got some nasty claws there,Ren.''

Reno,whose arms were not yet restrained,gripped the blankets on the bed firmly. He snarled,revealing pearly white canines.

''Well,Hojo certainly made sure not to leave anything out. I wonder if you react to catnip,too,maybe?''

''You wouldn't!'' Reno's ears flattened and bent back against his blood red hair. What was going to be a hiss of anger turned into a moan of pleasure as a knee rubbed roughly against his crotch,causing him to squeal. He moved his hips,snapping them upward towards Rude.

''Glad to see you're responding.'' Rude growled with a smirk. He took a pair of handcuffs from his pocket and attached them to the other's wrists,roping them to the bedposts. Reno growled and hissed at Rude.

''You bastard!''he screamed before the knee returned,roughly rubbing at him again. He moaned pitifully as his erection got painful,and fast.

As if that wasn't bad enough,he suddenly noticed a new smell. To him,it was rich and overpowering.

His eyes became hazed over and heated breaths filled the air. A few drops of sweat slid down his pale face.

Rude smiled.

''Elena was nice enough to provide the catnip,too.''

Reno,fidgeting in his restraints,released a heavy sigh.

''I noticed...''he practically whispered.

Rude lay down on top of the redhead and kissed him gently as he set down the small bag of catnip.

The scent riled Reno's senses even further,causing him to arch off the bed when Rude gently grabbed him between his legs.

The neko closed his legs as best as he could with what little slack the ropes gave. He bit his lip,and blood trickled down his chin. Rude leaned in to lap it up with his tongue.

'Pretty little fangs...''he whispered.

Reno yanked on the ropes,trying to see if he could maybe slip his ankles out of them. The change had taken some weight off of him.

Okay,more than some. About twenty pounds came off,making him skinnier than he was originally.

He couldn't pull on the ropes much without hurting himself since his bones had become more fragile.

Collapsing in defeat,Reno lay still,allowing Rude to do as he pleased. His tail wrapped around his leg,Reno threw his head back at a new feeling.

Rude was biting at his collarbone,leaving large nasty bruises. Slowly,he pushed the redhead's shirt up and proceeded to mark the pale skin.

His hands were everywhere,exploring uncharted territory.

All the fidgeting and twisting caused Rude to violently hold Reno down and shove a hand into his shorts,coming into contact with the redhead's erection. The redhead hissed,his hickeys burning and aching.

''Dammit...hurts...''Reno muttered.

''Why didn't you refuse to go down to Hojo's lab in the first place?''

''OW! Quit biting! You don't think I tried?!''

Rude undid Reno's shorts and suddenly realized the ropes on his captive's ankles were going to be a problem.

With this,he grazed his lips over the experiment's Adam's apple. He felt a shiver and just like that,teeth attached themselves to his neck,cutting off all breathing for about ten seconds. The sensation was amazing.

He slipped the short-shorts down and rested them at the captive's ankles.

''Why didn't you wear anything under them,you dirty boy?''Rude questioned as he pressed hi lips to the other's thigh. Reno's breath hitched inward,and he bit at his already bleeding lip with sharp canines.

Unable to move,Reno mentally prepared himself,his legs aching from being pulled together like a sick game of tug-of-war. (Since when could legs hurt this much?) He felt teeth clamp down on his inner thighs,and all hell broke loose because of that fucking biting!

Reno decided to tug at his ankles again,desperate to pull them free from the rope. As Rude crawled back up and kissed him thoroughly,he felt the rope slip past one of his heels. He carefully eased it off of his foot and waited for the right moment.

Just as Rude sat up,Reno swung his free leg at him,only to grunt when Rude caught it.

''I was waiting for you to get yourself free,Red.'' He slipped the red shorts off of the free ankle,relaxing the redhead's muscles as he pushed the leg aside.

Reno shouted as a hot mouth engulfed his member and began to suck. His canines dug into his lower lip as he tried to stay quiet. His entire body was shaking as blood dripped down his chin onto his chest.

Rude could tell by the grunts that he was getting close. Reno twisted in the handcuffs and felt his stomach tighten.

''...Rude...I can't...!'' Reno gasped as Rude stopped sucking right when he was about to cave in. When he sat up to look at Reno's face,he noticed the considerable amount of blood on his chin and chest.

''You need to stop doing that,Reno.''

The redhead looked at him,his expression dazed. The catnip had heightened every sense in his body,and Reno didn't like giving in. He often bit the inside of his cheek or his bottom lip to keep from crying out when in pain. But apparently,pleasure made him dig his teeth into his lip.

Reno watched Rude get up and go into the bathroom. He heard the sink running,and when Rude came back,he had a cloth with him and a plastic dish filled with water. Rude carefully poured some of the water onto Reno's body,marveling at how the redhead arched a full semicircle off the bed.

''That's cold!''

''But you like it.''

A few drops of water slithered down between his legs and Reno quivered at the feeling of the ice cold water stopping at his entrance.

''...Rude...stop torturing me...please...''

''...But it's entertaining. Why should I...?'' Rude asked with a tinge of arousal in his voice.

Reno looked up,and could not move so he bit deeper into his lip,causing blood to mix with the water as it trickled down in his stomach,the shorts still laying at his foot.

There was a heavy sigh,and Reno relaxed when he felt the cloth gently rubbing against his skin. He removed his teeth from his lip and was surprised at how fast the pain faded.

The white towel cleaned up the blood beautifully. When Rude finished,he threw the towel and plastic dish aside so he could go digging through the night-stand's drawer for lube.

When Rude returned,he turned to the neko with a sadistic glance.

''Did you know,Reno... Some nekos like yourself have a kink for tail fucking?" He added as he put the lube down and lifted the neko's chin to meet his eyes.

He lifted the other's free leg on his shoulder so that he could get better access and moved the other's tail near his entrance.

''Now fuck yourself with your tail,and we'll see about letting you cum.''

Reno twisted in his hold,trying to get his jaw free as he attempted the same for his leg. Rude smile and shoved the neko's tail inside of him. Reno's face turned a deep shade of red as the bald Turk managed to strike his prostate on the first thrust.

''...N-no...! Rude... dammit...'' He tried to move his tail,twisting it in any direction he could. Rude watched him struggle,and the moans that began to spill past the redhead's lips were from constantly pressing against that special spot inside of him.

It didn't matter what direction he moved his tail. Reno kept striking his own sweet spot,and it was torture. He started arching every time the furry appendage even twitched;he was getting close.

Reno couldn't get his tail to move out of him no matter what he tried. Whenever he moved it,the fur or something would brush against the spongy bundle of nerves and he would let out a crude moan.

''Oh,kitty... I love when you're being lewd like this,''Rude said in a deep husky voice as he leaned down and took one of the neko's nipples into his mouth. He sucked on it,nibbling softly and making Reno's tail twitch,and this time he nearly came close to finishing.

Rude chuckled and he pulled the redhead's tail out of his ass. Reno went still in relief and calmed down instantly. He closed his eyes to relax. His jaw went slack as he took in long breaths. Rude took his chance to open the small bottle of lube and slather his fingers.

Reno had just started to drift off when he felt two fingers push past his entrance. He hollered at the top of his lungs. This was his first time on the bottom,and he didn't really know what to expect.

''Reno,try to relax.''

The redhead struggled to relax as Rude pushed his fingers further into him. But no matter how much Reno tried to relax,he couldn't. Rude growled quietly as he pulled his fingers free.

The redhead relaxed as Rude went digging around in the night-stand for something else. Reno twisted his other ankle in the rope ever so slightly,trying to find a weak point. Just when he found it,a hand lashed out and painfully tightened the rope. Reno looked at Rude pleadingly.

''You really need to relax,''the Turk stated bluntly.

A cloth was tied firmly around his head,robbing the redhead of his sight. Rude noticed the younger male had started to shake. Reno often panicked if he couldn't see.

Reno continued to quiver on the bed,and his voice cracked when he felt something metal being slipped into him.

''What is that?!''he screeched. The sound of velcro followed the feeling of cloth being secured to the upper thigh of his restrained leg. Poor Reno didn't have the time necessary to comprehend the sudden vibrations that began jolting through him. His eyes dilated,his face turned deep red to match his hair,and his tail started twitching uncontrollably.

''Ahhh!'' He threw his head back into the pillows as his senses went wild. There was nothing he could do except moan. Beautiful legs stiffened at the feeling.

Rude just sat back and watched.

''Wow. That's on lowest setting. Maybe we could add to the stimulation just a little...?''

There was a click,and the pleasure came so quick that when Reno's mouth launched open to scream,his voice got stuck in his throat. As he gasped from the small object vibrating violently against his prostate,Rude took his chance and buried himself to the hilt in Reno's body.

Reno struggled to even twitch his jaw when he felt himself being filled. His mind managed to comprehend what had happened after a few minutes of slow and steady breathing.

Rude leaned down and kissed him gently. The redhead beneath him smiled when he heard a small grunt. Rude was buried deep enough that he could feel the small toy brushing against his tip.

Rude growled and began thrusting. Reno impulsively wrapped his free leg around Rude's waist,pulling him closer. The bald Turk smiled. This was nice.

Reno's voice echoes off the walls as his partner drowned him with pleasure. Each thrust forced the toy against Reno's prostate. The redhead's tail was twisted and swayed uncontrollably. Reno wanted to embrace Rude as he felt his sweet spot being constantly struck.

They could both feel something twisting in both of their stomachs. They were close. Reno whined as he felt Rude's hands grab his hips. He felt his skin starting to bruise,too. He tried desperately to resist his oncoming release. He really did. Rude saw the glint in the redhead's eyes and he felt everything tighten.

As Reno screamed his release,he tightened more,earning a low groan from his partner. It took a minute for them both to catch their breaths. The feeling of the small toy vibrating against his prostate alerted Reno they were still,well,connected.

''Rude...My wrists...''

Rude looked at Reno and smiled gently before he carefully unlocked and removed the handcuffs. He also of course,removed the toy.

His arms ached when they went slack against the bed. ''Ow...''

Rude cut the rope from Reno's ankle and gently lifted him from the bed. There,the redhead relaxed as Rude held him close and turned on the water for the tub.

He was definitely going to feel this in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

''So when does Reno come back to work?''Elena prodded.

Rude shrugged. ''Not sure.''

''Did the catnip work?''she giggled.

Rude coughed and the blond broke into a laughing fit.

''Now now,Elena,dear. That paper work isn't going to do itself.'' Elena looked at Tseng and pouted.

_''Tell me how it worked later,''_she whispered.

All day,Rude's phone was going off with text messages from Reno,asking when he would be cleared for work. After five hours,Rude popped the battery out of his phone. He didn't give two shits that he was expecting a call from the president. Rufus could call the office phone for all he cared.

He heard a gentle knock on the door and Tseng stepped into his office.

''How is Reno handling the change?''he asked as he set a stack of incomplete paperwork(Reno's incomplete paperwork)down on Rude's desk.

''He's adjusting. He's having trouble finding clothes that he can wear without having to tuck his tail in.''

''I see...Elena has taken up sewing. Perhaps you could talk to her.''

Rude looked at him,and just for the reaction,he replied,''I'd rather see him in a short dress.''

Tseng's face reddened and he hurried out of the office.

Rude smiled and began working on the stack of papers Reno couldn't be bothered to do.

Ask him to go take someone out with a sniper,he'd do it. Tell him to swing on stage for information,sadly,he'd do it. Tell him to run through fires while explosives are being dropped around him,he'd curse and throw a fit,but he'd do it. Tell him to do his paperwork,forget it.

* * *

Rude got home,and he stopped. There was a pleasant smell in the air,and his stomach growled. Reno was cooking.

Wait... _Reno's_ cooking? Shit!

Rude quickly marched into the kitchen expecting something to go wrong any minute. He got to the doorway and paused.

Maybe he wasn't seeing things clearly;he took off his sunglasses for a change.

Reno was standing at the counter prepping dinner...and Rude noticed his bare legs. Reno was wearing a white t-shirt and a red skirt. A very short red skirt.

''Reno...What are you...?''

The redhead turned and smiled. ''I didn't exactly have anything else.''

''But where did the skirt come from?!''

''You wouldn't believe me if I told ya.''

Reno approached him and pressed a gentle kiss on Rude's cheek.

''Do you have any idea how you look in that?''Rude questioned,his voice low and greedy.

A red tail swayed calmly as the redhead nuzzled Rude's shoulder.

''I can probably guess.'' He started purring when Rude gently scratched his ears. Rude quirked a brow when Reno's body was suddenly pressed against his own and his hands were tugging at his uniform.

''Reno,what's wrong?''

''...Mating season...wanna play...''

''What is on the stove?''

''Just stew. It's gotta cook fer 3 hours on a low flame...I wanna play!''

Rude grinned as he he gently cupped the redhead's ass through his skirt.

''Bedroom. Now,''Rude ordered.

''Carry me!''Reno chimed playfully.

Rude lifted the neko up onto his shoulder and made his way to their bedroom. Reno giggled when he got thrown onto the bed,and rather than let Rude take charge,as soon as the Turk sat down on the bed,Reno climbed on top and shoved him onto his back.

Red ears perked as Rude temporarily got the wind knocked out of him. Rude just looked at Reno in slight shock. It was going to be a long night.

...

The next few days were pretty much the same routine. Every time Rude came home,Reno was dressed in something rather short,and the night ended with them both passed out in their bed.

In fact,Rude was getting exhausted. After five days of Reno wanting nothing more than rough sex,Rude finally went down to Hojo's lab.

The metal door screeched open,and the scientist looked up at him from his computer.

''Ah. I was waiting for you to come down here. I was wondering how Reno was-''

''-Great. Tell me why Reno's sex drive won't calm down. He told me it was mating season!''the Turk blurted.

Hojo looked at him with pure confusion.

''Odd. That shouldn't be happening...''

Rude watched Hojo get up from his desk and head for his lab table.

''He should not be reacting in such manners...''he mumbled.

''Hojo,''Rude warned.

The scientist dug out a large plastic container from a set of shelves. Opening it,Rude saw that it was packed with papers and syringes from his experiment with Reno.

Two syringes fell onto the floor. One was full,the other used.

Hojo set his papers down and picked up the empty needle.

''Oh my. That will certainly cause some complications.''

''What did you give him?!''Rude demanded,grabbing the scientist by the collar of his coat.

''Easy,Jackson. I'd prefer that my neck not be broken... I didn't give him anything that would kill him.''

''What does that mean?''Rude eased his hold on the scientist and let him go.

''That's much better. Now,as I said,this injection won't do him any harm. I simply gave him the wrong injection.''

''Give me a little more information,please,since I'm the one who has to go home to him,''Rude ordered.

''Mating season is only experienced by female cats. I created two substances. One was to be tested on Reno,the other,regrettably on Elena. I gave Reno the dose that was supposed to be tested on Elena by mistake.''

''What does that mean for me?''

''Am I correct to assume you are...enjoying Reno's company?''

Rude grunted out of slight embarrassment,earning a chuckle from the crazy scientist,who was going back to his computer.

''Tell me,Rude,how do you feel about kittens?''


	3. Chapter 3

_''Tell me,Rude,how do you feel about kittens?''_

Rude still remembered the scientist's words,even after 3 weeks.

'What the hell?! Does that mean he can get...No...that's not possible...he's still a male.'Rude thought to himself as he headed home.

As soon as he stepped into the house,Rude expected Reno to come running to him begging for attention. Reno was no longer asking for sex,but he still liked snuggling and having his ears scratched. He'd reverted back to the short shorts,which Rude was more than thankful for.

Reno,despite what Rude expected,didn't come to him. In fact,the house was quiet.

''Hey,Reno? You up?''he called.

''Bedroom,''was the muffled response.

Reno groaned when he heard the bedroom door open.

Rude sighed and came around to the redhead's side of the bed and sat down. The bed moving from Rude's actions caused Reno to jerk suddenly and he lurched.

''Sorry. How are you feeling?''

The redhead groaned. ''Feel like shit...''

The bald turk leaned down and gently kissed his head.

''I'm sorry,baby...Anything I can do?''

''My whole back hurts...''

Reno moaned as he felt Rude's hands go to work,pressing down with perfect amounts of pressure,easing the pain.

''What the hell did Hojo give me...?''Reno questioned after a few minutes.

Rude sighed. ''How can I put this gently...He gave you the neko genes,but he gave you the wrong one...''

''Oh,that's fi-wait,What?! What do you mean he gave me the wrong one?!''

''It's...it's a long story.''

''Tell me,''Reno demanded.

''Well,''Rude paused,and Reno looked back at him,ears flat against his head,''he gave you the one that was intended for Elena. So,the side effect is...um...are you sure you want to know?''

''Yer damn right I wanna know!''

Rude grumbled. ''Hojo and Akinson both want to have a look at you before I give you any more information.''

''A scientist and a doctor wanna see me at the same damn time?! Really?!''Reno all but screeched.

''Relax. I promise you it's not that bad,''Rude reassured him.

''Just Akinson would be one thing. But with Hojo,forget it! I should just drop dead right now!''

''Reno,calm down! Nothing is wrong. But they both want to examine you.''

The redhead wasn't too fond of the thought,but that couldn't be helped. Rude rubbed lower at his partner's back. Reno relaxed and focused on his hands.

When Reno sat down on the table in the Shinra infirmary,he wasn't too pleased to see Hojo there,despite having been warned. Rude saw the look of utter disgust when the scientist told him to take off his shirt.

Akinson and Hojo were both prodding him in no time,and every time Hojo pressed down on any area,Reno winced. He almost wondered if the man was deliberately pressing down so hard.

Rude could feel his temper flaring as the doctor and the scientist were both touching him. They weren't any inappropriate touches,but still,it annoyed him.

Hojo decided,just for fun,to 'accidently' yank on Reno's tail. The redhead was lying on his stomach at the time to allow Akinson to examine his spinal cord when it happened.

He felt a painfully sharp tug,and in a flash Reno sprang up from the table with a very loud hiss. Claws were out and digging into the metal table as he started to crawl towards the scientist. Feline slits and sharp canines were flaring his temper for him.

Rude had to admit it was slightly funny.

''Don't. Do that again,''Reno warned.

Akinson sighed and grabbed the redhead by his ponytail,earning a few thick scratches on his face. Reno was suddenly alert to every touch,and watching Akinson and Hojo try to get him under control was a bit amusing.

Reno thrashed in Akinson's hold,and while he tried to get his hair free,Hojo and two more assistants tried to hold the redhead down. Watching the neko struggle to get his wrists free though was more than enough and Rude shoved Hojo away.

Reno pulled free from Akinson and then glared at his wrists. Rude cursed in his head at the sight of the pale bruised skin.

Hojo composed himself and pulled Akinson aside. ''I want an ultrasound done,''he whispered.

Akinson looked at him as if he were insane,and then looked to Reno and Rude.

''Excuse us,please.''

They both stepped outside of the room,and Akinson locked eyes with the scientist.

''You want me to perform an ultrasound on a male?! What the hell did you do that would warrant such a stupid and ridiculous idea to come to mind?! Don't tell me this is all part of an experiment.''

''I'm not overly sorry to say it is,doctor. I'm afraid that in the excitement of it all,I gave Sinclair the wrong injection. It won't kill him. But because of my mistake,something else will occur.''

''What are you saying,that he's capable of child bearing?!''

''Yes,''Hojo replied.

''Am I to assume you'll want the child when this is over?''

''Absolutely.''

Akinson sighed. ''I won't do it. I will not take part in an experiment that could potentially result in a Turk tearing this building apart looking for his offspring.''

Hojo glared. ''You would be interfering with an experiment! I need that child!''

Akinson firmly shoved Hojo against a wall.

''And what happens if you get that child...will it ever be seen again? Or will it die in your lab without ever knowing who it belongs to? The only reason this experiment is ongoing is because you screwed up. I'll bet you haven't relayed any information to the president,yet.''

''I've performed experiments without permission before,''Hojo stated slyly.

''I know. You're forgetting that your lab is below my infirmary. I can hear the screaming. Not only would Reno tear the building apart,which I know he will,but because I participated,I would take the heat,and you would get off scott-free,never-minding that this all occurred without the president's permission.''

''You value your life,don't you?''Hojo implied,smiling.

''I do,yes!''

''Then you will perform the ultrasound.''

Akinson glared. ''Or what?''

''I warn you,doctor,that I have multiple uses for scalpels,many of them not intended.''

''Fine. But before you even hope to get that child,I want to talk with the president first.''


	4. Chapter 4

''Bring him back in three days from now,''Akinson said as he helped Reno with his fresh bruises.

''Why do I have ta come back?''Reno asked,slightly annoyed as he pulled on his shirt.

''Um...believe it or not,you need to come back for an ultrasound.''

The thought didn't seem to settle in his head too well and the redhead paled.

''You're shittin' me.''

Rude sighed. ''No,he's not.''

Akinson finished wrapping the redhead's wrists,and Reno looked at his partner.

''Go to the car,''Rude ordered as he opened the door for the neko.

Both Rude and Akinson waited,and when Reno was gone,the bald Turk glared at the doctor.

''How much longer do I have to put up with him being a bitch?''

''Well,like it or not,I can tell you right off the bat that he is pregnant. When he was getting ready to pounce at Hojo,his movements were showing that he was guarding his midsection. I highly doubt he was aware of it,though. As to how long you'll be putting up with this,he's three weeks along.''

''That I know,''Rude stated,crossing his arms.

Akinson nodded. ''Because of the feline genetics,he will endure the feline's duration of pregnancy,which is between nine and ten weeks. But,he will show human symptoms. That said,go home,and make sure you get him what he wants when he starts craving food.''

Rude groaned. He really didn't want to know what kind of things Reno was going to crave.

''He will most likely pass the feline genetics on to the child. ...I'm not the one that wants the ultrasound.''

''I don't want Hojo anywhere near him,''Rude snarled.

''Good luck. Hojo's already making plans for the child.'' The words slipped out before he could stop himself.

Rude was silent,still,and pissed. If Hojo got anywhere near his redhead again,he'd probably kill the scientist.

* * *

Reno sighed as the sound of Rude driving away filled his ears. He'd requested red fish for food,and Rude had decided to drop him off at the house.

He stood there in front of the door for a few minutes,wondering why he was craving such a thing. He normally hated fish.

Red ears perked suddenly at the sound of clumsy steps.

''Well,aren't you cute!''

Reno turned his head slowly. Street thug. Figures. He and Rude didn't exactly live in the nicest parts of the city. Reno sighed and slipped a key into the lock. He wasn't really in any sort of mood to fight with some drunken punk.

He became aware that the punk was unbearably close when a hand grabbed his tail.

''I didn't think this was real! Cool! I'll bet those ears are real,too.''

Reno grit his teeth when a hand pressed up against the door,and the over powering scent of whiskey violently intruded his senses. He reared his elbow back,striking his attacker in the stomach,which didn't do much.

''What's wrong? You don't wanna play? That's a real shame.'' He felt a sudden sharp pain in his neck,and for a moment he froze. Did this guy just bite him? When he finally came back to reality,he shot his elbow up to collide with his attacker's jaw.

When Rude came home,he hadn't really expected to see one of the local thugs unconscious in front of his house.

Worrying about Reno's condition,he went into the house,only to have the redhead jump him with a hug.

''Did you get the fish?''Reno begged.

''Yeah,here. It's salmon.'' He handed Reno the package,who looked about ready to eat it raw. ''Cook it before you eat it,though!''

The redhead happily ran to the kitchen.

''Are you gonna want any?''

''I'll pass. I hate fish.''

The redhead shrugged and went about preparing the salmon.

A few hours crawled by as the Turk sat by the window,but with each minute,Rude held his breath,waiting for the one question he just hoped Reno wouldn't ask.

He unconsciously jerked at every movement,hoping for anything but that one question.

''Hey Rude,''Reno called from the kitchen,''why does Akinson want an ultrasound?''

Shit. ...Might as well just get it over with. The Turk waited until the redhead was on his way out of the kitchen before he responded.

''The wrong injection Hojo gave you allows you to get pregnant.''

There was a silence that not even Sephiroth could break,and Rude turned his head to see Reno paling. Reno's lovely red tail had stopped moving completely.

He tried to comprehend the statement. He really tried. He tried to comprehend the statement and connect it with the past few days,and he started counting on his fingers as his brain tried to put the problem together.

**Hojo's mistake + Cat genetics = Attractive Neko x Rude + Bed = Pregnancy ... ...?**

''Makes sense to me. I'll be upstairs screaming.''

Before Rude could stop him,Reno had retreated upstairs,locked the bedroom door,and true to his word started screaming at the top of his lungs.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


End file.
